


sucker love

by tagteamme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme
Summary: Shiro is good at adapting. It's a skill born out of necessity; first to get him into a coveted space program, then to get him to the moon, then to save his life in a brutal blood bath, rounding out nicely with the mantle of being a defender of the known universe. It's been honed over time, sharp like a knife, glinting in the dark.But it falls apart when he has Keith in his arms because this— he doesn't know what this is.





	sucker love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for the ever sweet [sstephclove](https://sstephclove.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> the title is from "every me, every you" by placebo

Shiro is good at adapting. It's a skill born out of necessity; first to get him into a coveted space program, then to get him to the moon, then to save his life in a brutal blood bath, rounding out nicely with the mantle of being a defender of the known universe. It's been honed over time, sharp like a knife, glinting in the dark. 

But it falls apart when he has Keith in his arms because this— he doesn't know what this is.

“Baby,” he pants into pale, sweat-soaked skin. “You have to slow down.” 

“Don't call me that,” Keith says for the tenth time. His hands are still planted on the headboard, one on each side of Shiro as Shiro props himself up against it. His hands are on Keith's hips and he's close to grabbing them and slowing Keith down himself because Keith's riding him with a ferocity that'll have them both finishing too fast. The point of this exercise is to release stress, but Shiro wants to draw it out. Like he does every time.

Keith finally obeys and takes the pace down to a slow grind, shifting down a hand to grasp at Shiro's chest. Shiro moans openly, and Keith swallows it up into a heady kiss.

“Do you actually want to slow down?” Keith murmurs against his lips, tone impetuous. Shiro bites Keith's bottom lip in retaliation and squeezes his hips, bucking up in a way that has Keith's snark dying on his lips.

Shiro does want to slow down. He wants to slow down, wants to savour Keith. Wants to fuck Keith like they're making love and not like Keith had fallen into his bed one day, begging Shiro to make him feel like he was worth something more than he was. Shiro had been an idiot then, lifetimes ago when they had just settled into their roles as paladins— he thought Keith had wanted him in more than one way at that time.

He had poured all of himself into taking Keith apart and putting him back together into something more confident, more self assured, more aware of his importance. Shiro had thought that had been a turning point in their relationship. And it had been, but Keith had needed more of a push than Shiro had given him at that time.

Keith had left after cleaning up, muttering a quick thanks under his breath. In the morning and for the months following after, Keith had acted like nothing had happened. Even after the trials, when Shiro had propped him up under a hot spray of water after the healing pod had let him go, Keith had said nothing, done nothing, had just stared vacantly as Shiro rinsed shampoo through his hair. The next time had been right before he had gone missing, right before that fatal fight with Zarkon that Keith had snuck into Shiro's quarters.

He had been scared, Keith had said. He had woken up with fear he could not place, and wanted to seek out his best friend. Shiro had assured him with words that he was safe, and with his touch that he was here. One thing had led to another, and Shiro had found himself using his hands on Keith till Keith was too senseless to feel fear.

“Shiro-  _ah_ ,” Keith's going weak quickly as Shiro holds him still, thrusting his hips up into him. Keith's hot around him and Shiro's head swims with the addictive heat. He wasn't inexperienced before Keith, but the waves of lust and longing that Shiro feels when they do this are strong enough to tattoo themselves into his heart. 

Having Keith has been like having no other, but Shiro wants more.

Keith had slept with him when he wasn't Shiro too. Shiro has a memory from the clone that he revisits more often than he likes. Keith, in the Blades suit, begging on his knees with his mouth full and his eyes watering. Begging for Shiro to choke him, grasping at his thighs for his approval like a starving man chasing food. That Shiro had held Keith's head steady and fucked into his mouth until Keith had come untouched, before bending down and bringing Keith back to the present with soft, tentative kisses. Keith had left then too, right after Shiro had kissed the taste out of his mouth and Shiro wondered if Keith had known, had a feeling then.

“You're distracted,” Keith accuses him and Shiro grunts in reply. He's never been more focused before, never had more intent before, and to show this he pushes upwards and over. Keith yelps and finds himself on his back, and Shiro makes a show of shoving Keith's legs up, hooking one on his left elbow. The other obediently wraps around Shiro's waist but it's not enough.  Shiro thinks for a moment before he man-handles Keith’s legs, resting his calves on his shoulders. Keith looks up at him, wide-eyed and Shiro leans down to kiss him.

Just that action has Keith moaning into Shiro's mouth and fisting his hands into the sheets. Shiro has to stop himself from spending too much time admiring the hard lines and lean muscle that make up Keith's body. When he had stepped off the cruiser all that time ago, Shiro's heartbeat had ratcheted up ten notches.

But everything that came after— that moment of boyish love, infatuation, yearning had only lasted a few moments. It had been succeeded by pain and anguish and foreign brutality that had taken over Shiro's mind and had made him viciously attack the man he—

“Move,” Keith hisses, and Shiro complies.

He rocks in slow at first, testing to see if this position is something Keith can take. Since Shiro's soul had unstuck from the black lion, they've only done this one other time. It had been playful, light, something else— Keith had laughed during it even, and that had given Shiro a glimmer of hope. Keith has grown, has broadened, but he still fits nicely under Shiro, still has a waist that is easily engulfed by a prosthetic that is even bigger than the last.

But Keith had left abruptly afterwards then too, looking significantly more guilty. Shiro has no doubt that Keith will try to leave immediately after they're done here too, which is why he tries to draw it out.

Whatever he's doing is working because sounds spill from Keith's mouth as his knuckles go white in the sheets. Shiro snakes his arm under and circles his fingers around Keith's base, squeezing enough to cut Keith off. Keith shoots him a dangerous look that Shiro returns with equal force, causing Keith to shiver.

“I'm not done with you,” Shiro says, voice low and gravelly just the way he knows Keith likes it. Keith's legs twitch around him, and he knows it's worked. Shiro draws out, and presses one more kiss to Keith's damp temple before he slams back in, hard and demanding. Keith  _yells_  and one of his hands immediately shoot to the back of Shiro's head. He digs in sharpening fingernails into Shiro's scalp and tugs, pulling Shiro in closer as he fucks Keith hard and fast. The Garrison-issued bed protests under them, and if Shiro has his way, they'll be able to put it under enough stress to break it, and not just from this time.

Because Shiro's not stupid. He knows that despite Keith treating this like a simple hookup, despite Keith approaching the situation like they're just friends screwing around, the truth is that they both need something more. Shiro's tried to talk to Keith about it but Keith is reticent. Shiro can't blame him either; Keith has opened up to Shiro in a way he hasn't to any other, but it doesn't mean there's no unguarded parts of him left. Not at the moment anyways. Shiro wants to ask Keith to let him in, wants Keith to feel safe. Wants Keith to feel loved.

Keith's eyes are rolling back and his mouth hangs open as Shiro completely lets go, fucking him in a way that brands him. It's what Keith wanted— he had knocked on the door to Shiro's quarters, made small talk until Shiro had asked him if there was something in his mind. Keith  just wants to relieve stress; that's what he had said anyways, but Shiro knows better.

After a meeting, an officer in passing had made a suggestive joke towards Shiro that he had returned with a laugh and a wink in front of Keith. Shiro had thought nothing of it, but it was the first thing that had come to his mind later when they had started and Keith had flipped him onto his back with a lot more force than usual. Keith had kissed him, biting and sloppy and pleading all in one, a faint echo of the first time he had approached Shiro, wanting to feel like he had more value. 

That's the moment Shiro had realized they cannot go through this again, not without Keith knowing that Shiro wants him just as bad, loves him just as much. He had tried to address it then, but Keith had been too determined to climb Shiro.

But now, Shiro has him where he wants him. Pliant with his voice going hoarse from all the sounds Shiro draws out from him, a prominent red flush making itself home in his chest. Keith is shaking underneath him and Shiro lets go of him in favour of grabbing his thighs and using them as leverage. He turns his head to mouth at Keith's knee, biting the skin there as Keith babbles underneath him.

“You're so good baby,” Shiro tells Keith, but Keith barely nods. He's so far gone.

Shiro wraps a merciful hand around him and starts to jerk him off, watching as he arches beautifully and wails as he comes, Shiro's name on his lips as he catches a high. It's an addicting sight, and Shiro can't imagine ever not being able to see it. He thrusts once, twice, three times before he's finding his own end as well, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Shiro doesn't think he's ever come so hard in his life; his hips stutter of their own accord, emptying him out completely before he slows down to a halt.

Shiro slips out and Keith makes a noise as his legs fall to the side. He looks wrecked, chest heaving and sweat glistening in the light of the room. Keith looks like Shiro feels, caught in a heavy daze. 

Shiro sits back on his haunches, looking down at Keith as he tries to catch his breath. There are tears prickling in the corner of Keith's eyes, and he looks overwhelmed. The red flush hasn't lessened to any extent, and Shiro can see the evidence of what they've done making a mess across his stomach.

A few seconds pass, and Keith makes to move.

“Thanks,” he starts, voice hoarse and Shiro plants one large hand on his hip to pin him down.

“Stay,” Shiro says, leaning in. Hesitancy flashes across Keith's face; it's quickly followed by realization and disbelief when Shiro crooks up the corner of his mouth. Shiro savors the way Keith looks at him as he draws close and brushes their noses together.

“Are you sure?” Keith whispers, and Shiro finally closes the distance.

The kiss is slow and sweet and wet in sharp contrast to the heated moment they had just shared. Shiro swipes a tongue over Keith's bottom lip and sucks it in just a little but when Keith tries to open up for him, Shiro cools down the kiss further till they're just pressing their lips to each other.

“How long?” Keith asks, still tentative.

“However long you want,” Shiro says, planting a kiss on Keith's cheek. This time, Keith doesn’t protest the pet name. His face relaxes, softens so much that Shiro feels his heart swell and his head go light. Earnestly, he tells Keith, “I don't want you to leave.”

Keith slings a lazy arm around Shiro's neck, and Shiro goes back to kissing him. He'll use his words later too. He’ll make sure that Keith knows, he’ll make sure to tell Keith that he wants him, that his universe ends and begins with him, that he loves him.

If Keith doesn't get it, doesn't believe it, Shiro is willing to repeat it over and over again till Keith takes it in for the truth that it is.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://phaltu.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/tagteamme)!!


End file.
